Foolish Games
by GunBunnyCentral
Summary: Beka considers the peculiarities of her friendship with Rommie...


****

Title: Foolish Games  
**Author:** Margaret Brown, aka Andromeda Valentine  
**Fandom:** Andromeda  
**Pairing:** Beka/Rommie  
**Rating:** PG  
**Status:** New; Complete  
**Archive:** Yes to list archives, anyone else please ask first.  
**Feedback:** Yes, please!!  
**E-mail address for feedback:** andromeda_valentine@hotmail.com  
**Series/Sequel:** None  
**Other Websites:** Crimson Redd - http://www.angelfire.com/goth/crimsonredd  
**Disclaimers:** Characters and lyrics not mine - Rommie and Beka belong to Tribune, and the lyrics to 'Foolish Game' belong to the lovely and talented Jewel Kilcher.

****

Summary: Beka considers the peculiarities of her friendship with Rommie...

****

Notes: This is what happens when I go digging through my mp3 collection while my Muses are bored. lol The song is the radio version of 'Foolish Games' by Jewel, originally off her album 'Pieces Of You.'

****

Warnings: Non-explicit femslash - you know the drill...

********************

__

You took your coat off  
and stood in the rain -  
you're always crazy like that.

I walk by the window and see you outside. You're standing there, coatless in the freezing rain, laughing as you turn in circles.

I watch you turn your head up to the skies, tongue out to catch the raindrops, like a child, and for a moment, at least, I can't bring myself to hate the weather being planetside brings.

__

And I watched from my window -  
always felt I was outside,  
looking in on you.

These are always the moments I feel the gulf between us most - when I can see the carefree little girl under the cool Highguard exterior. When I can see the real Rommie beneath it all...

__

You were always the mysterious one,  
with dark eyes and careless hair.  
You were fashionably sensitive,  
but too cool to care...

Don't get me wrong - you're hot when you play the Goth girl - but it's the sweet, impish spirit peaking out from behind those dark eyes every so often that I've fallen in love with. Unfortunately, that side of you seems to be saved for Dylan these days...

__

You stood in my doorway  
with nothing to say,  
besides some comment on the weather.

You wonder back in from outside, and my breath catches in my throat. I've never seen you look so beautiful - your hair wet, and your clothes clinging to you like a second skin. I just smile and murmur something as I sit down while you laugh about how hard it's raining outside.

__

Well, in case you failed to notice,  
in case you failed to see,  
this is my heart bleeding before you,  
this is me down on my knees...

Maybe I should just tell you and get it over with... Whatever you do in response, it can't be any worse than the pain of my continued silence as I watch your growing infatuation with Dylan.

__

And these foolish games  
are tearing me apart,  
and your thoughtless words  
are breaking my heart...

__

Breaking my heart...

I'm never sure which hurts more - watching you pine after him, or being the one you constantly turn to for consolation as you wait for him to finally return your feelings.

__

You're always brilliant in the morning,  
and smoking your cigarettes  
and talking over coffee.

I admit it - I'm completely infatuated with you, just like you are with him. That's why I meet you for breakfast every morning, and why the last thing I think of every night is the way those clove cigarettes of yours would make you taste if I kissed you...

__

Your philosophies on art -   
Baroque moved you,  
you loved Mozart -   
and you'd speak of your loved ones,  
as I clumsily strummed my guitar.

I'm surprised you don't know already - I've given myself away a thousand times by now in a million tiny ways. I would have thought my actually playing guitar for you would have said it all, but I suppose there's no way for you to know that the only people I ever play for are my lovers...

__

Well, excuse me -   
guess I've mistaken you for  
somebody else,  
somebody who gave a damn,  
somebody more like myself...

Then again, maybe you do know - you act so strangely around me sometimes that I don't know what to think. And just when I start to swear you're completely oblivious, you'll turn around and do some little thing that makes me wonder if you know how I feel and are just playing with me...

__

And these foolish games  
are tearing me,  
you're tearing me,  
you're tearing me apart,  
and your thoughtless words  
are breaking my heart...

__

You're breaking my heart...

The feel of your hand on my shoulder pulls me from my thoughts, and my heart skips a beat as I see the smile on your face. You've never given me a look like *that* before...

The world comes to screeching halt around me as your shirt hits the floor, followed quickly by your skirt, and you just stand there in front of me as I stare. 

You lean in slowly until our lips meet, and I can't help but smile as you settle yourself into my lap.

"So," you whisper, "want to quit playing games and help me get out of the rest of these wet clothes?" All I can do in response is nod as my hands reach out. The games, apparently, are over, and I for one am not going to argue with the outcome...

__

You took your coat off  
and stood in the rain -  
you're always crazy like that...


End file.
